


I Don't Need a Hero

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”





	I Don't Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Travesty21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/gifts).



Stiles ran through the woods, throwing spell after spell into the air behind him. It was slowing the other witches down, but not enough. Stiles needed more time to perform the spell he had planned, and for that he needed something sharp. Normally, he kept a knife on him for this very reason. There had been too many times when he  _ didn’t _ , and he had long ago learned his lesson.

He hadn't expected to go out today, though. He  _ really _ hadn’t been expecting this—running away from a coven of witches hellbent on stealing his magic for themselves. Stiles had known about the witches, his wards around the preserve were top fucking notch, and he felt their presence the moment they stepped onto his territory.

And he had a plan to get rid of them. It was going to take a bit of work and a fair bit of preparation, but he knew how to get rid of them. He had just needed another few nights and the spell would be ready but no, nothing could go right in this fucking town.

When Stiles had woken in the middle of the night to an empty bed and an emptier apartment, he had known where Derek had gone. There was no way Derek would just leave in the middle of the night and not tell Stiles—unless he was doing something he didn’t want Stiles to know about. Stiles had gone after him, of course, but he hadn’t been happy about it.

Especially now, considering he was running through the forest, a coven of witches who were after his magic chasing him. He could feel that Derek was close, their mate bond as well as the forest guiding him closer and closer. Stiles was going to give Derek the talking to of his fucking  _ life _ , as soon as they were both safe. 

He broke the treeline and ran into a clearing, the bond in his chest lighting up bright gold and tugging him to the side. He stumbled to a halt, his head snapping to the side to find Derek tied to a tree. He sprinted towards him, bracing his stop against the trunk. Derek’s arms were tied straight down his sides, and Stiles was able to grab his hand.

“Claws,” Stiles snapped. His magic was humming under his skin, sparking around his shoulders, and he could see the glow of his eyes against Derek’s chest. He was furious, and he didn’t even have time to do anything about it.

He dragged Derek’s claw over his palm, cutting the skin open until blood began to pool. The witches cleared the treeline and Stiles cursed, squeezed his hand into a fist to get more blood out. He pulled at the magic in the woods, wrapped it around himself and threaded it with his own magic, let it build and build. He waited until his magic was glowing through his skin then he dropped to one knee and slammed his hand into the earth, palm down. 

The forest floor split open, and the crack in the earth rushed towards the witches, grew until the ground they were standing on was shaking and falling apart. Stiles grabbed at the forests magic and pushed it into the spell, and he watched as the ground opened,  _ swallowing _ the witches and closing back up after they were gone.

Stiles pushed out just a bit more of his own magic and the few trees that had collapsed straightened themselves, the line in the forests floor smoothing out into nothing more than a smooth layer of grass. He fell back onto his ass, breathing heavy as exhaustion settled over him. 

“I don’t need a hero,” Stiles gritted out, not even turning to look at Derek, sending out his magic to untie him. “I need a husband.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, moments later with a voice rough from disuse. Derek settled on the ground behind him, spread his legs so Stiles could lie back against his chest.

“The next time I tell you to let me handle something, fucking let me handle it,” the words were familiar to him now, and his heart ached at having to say them again. 

“I never want to see you hurt,” Derek whispered, and Stiles nodded, because yeah, he never wanted to see Derek hurt either—but he didn’t go looking for trouble he couldn’t handle.

“Don’t make me watch you die,” Stiles said, voice cracking, and Derek nodded against the back of his neck, wrapped his arms around Stiles' stomach to pull them flush together.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest, i don't love this one. there is a new set of prompts on my tumblr, and i'm celebrating 400 followers with the fic giveaway. check it on on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
